Father and Son join Dc nation
by Duskbrony94
Summary: Watch as our favorite father-son combo fight with and against the heroes and villians of the Dc Universe. Warning lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Prologue**

 **DBZ Universe**

Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, and grandson of Bardock. Cell, son/creation of Dr. Gero mad scientist of the now debunk Red Ribbon army. Two powerful warriors stand against each other fighting for earth survival/or destruction. Each warrior has some to protect or prove, Cell wants to prove that he's created to become perfected in body, mind, power, and technique. Gohan wants nothing more than to protect the life and peace of all earth creation.

Both warriors charged their individual Kamehameha, a beam attack so powerful it could destroy a city in a blink of an eye.

Once they've released their attack of sky blue and teal collide in a struggle for power. Due to the sheer devastated force of the two caused a small unnoticeable rift in space but, the warriors did not lose focus. With one final shout(and extra power provided by Goku) Gohan pushed back against cells attack and complete vaporized him in the process. Finally, the threat had been destroyed. But, before Goku could retrieve Gohan the rift from earlier ripped open sucking both Gohan and Goku in.

As the Z-warriors stand there helplessly watching their friends/rivals disappeared from sight they could only hope that both Gohan and Goku are ok as they flow to the Lookout.

 **DC Universe**

Outside Earth atmosphere built within an asteroid is the Justice League's HQ called the Watchtower. Inside a succor room were the very founders of the justice League Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns (Hal Jordon & John Stewert), The Flash(Berry Allen), Aquaman, Hawkman & woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Shazam, Zatara, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Captian Atom. As they took their seats Batman turns on the hollo-screen for each member of the League for a proposal. The proposal is for a covert team made of sidekicks to judge whether or not if they were ready either joining the League or to replace them should the League fail and/or die.

Currently, the only sidekicks are Robin(Dick Grayson), Speedy(Roy Harper), Aqualad(Kaldur'ahm), and Kid Flash(Wally West).Though Martian Manhunter had notified Batman that his niece M'gann M'orzz, is coming to earth so Batman had included her within the list(while keeping an eye open on her powers to come up with countermeasures in case she turns to the side of evil, loss control of her powers, and etc ).

Before they could vote the WatchTower alarms screamed," **WARNING SPACIAL ANOMALY DETECTED** ", Batman was the first to react to the alarm as he was curious(meaning he was concerned). Batman knew the only thing powerful and/or fast enough to create a rift in time and space other than a Black Hole would be The Flash. Quickly he types away on the hollo-keyboard changing from his young Justice proposal to the outside monitors. The other League members are at the edge of their seats as they watch the rift open and fire two figures out like bullets from a gun.

Batman triangulates the directory of the two unidentified objects traveling, found out they'll be crash landing in Metropolis and with the rate the objects fall it'll cause a great deal of damage. "Quickly Lanterns head out and slow the objects down enough for Superman and Shazam to catch them, once the objects are secure Captian Atom will absorb any radiation from the subjects. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be on standby", Batman commanded.

 **(Goku and Gohan pov)**

Goku try to hold onto his child as the both of them were flung out of the rift but, as a result of giving Gohan energy to end Cell cause him to fade in and out of consciousness. The debris from the battle with Cell acted like a shield for them.

 **DC Universe**

The Green Lanterns followed Batman orders as they created a baseball mitt, that the catchers use at home base to slow the two figures but what Batman had failed to match was debris from wherever they came acted as a shield for the figures upon impact to minimize damage on their approach to the crash zone. As debris hit the mitt causing the construct to cracked but, as soon the figures hit the green glove it shattered to tiny pieces and even with the combined effort of the two Green Lanterns, both figures speed only reached by a margin both lanterns look at each and nodded,"ok Superman we're able to slow them down but, (thank to some debris which we assume to have come from their planet, acted as their shield for atmospheric re-enter) our construct broke due to the combined impact power of both the debris and objects", the white Green Lantern report to the big blue boy scout.

"Thank you, Hal, Batman had the figure that would happen after he took a closer look at the video Marvel and I are moving to intercept now, we should be able to finish this mission with ease," Superman said as Marvel and him flying in the path of the two falling object. Once they had gotten into position, Superman used his enhanced eyesight to see that the objects everyone was curious only to find out that they were the young man around the age of 13-15 and the second was a full grown man in mid-20s to early 30s. Superman quickly inform Batman of what he found out about said "objects" over a private com-channel only the justice league use, after receiving the info half of the league were curious while the other half were worry and before a massive argument broke out Batman told them to continue with the plan once phase one is completed they can move onto phase two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Introducing phase two and welcoming the Saiyans**

 **DC Universe**

Goku woke up feeling complete wiped and sore, but that's nothing a home cook meal made by his lovely wife ChiChi and a warm bath couldn't fix. Sadly his vision was cut short when Goku's attention was caught by the voice of his son calling out to him. His eyes openned to find that he's not in his comfy house, a bed within the Briefs home, or the Lookout sleeping chambers. But, what looks to be a hospital room with him and his son. Though what got Goku's attention more was the several unusual power levels. Three of which that got Goku worried for the life of both Gohan and himeself. The first felt like his friend Tien and Killian, the second seem to be on the same level as Piccolo it even had a small mystic feel, though the last signature is what caused Goku to break away from the most important question. 'Where in the name of Kami, or is it, King Kai are they'?

 *** back within th succor room of the Watchtower ***

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern(John Stewert), Captian Marvel, and Hawkwoman. "John have you found out from Hal about our newest guest on what race alien they belongs to", Superman with a hopeful expression that wished for a chance that these two are Kryptonian's that somehow escape the destruction of his home world Krypton. "Sorry Superman their not Kryptonian, but what we do know is that their not from here", the Green Lantern stated to his friend/colleague. Everyone in the league knew that Superman hopes everyday he'd be able to find more of his people. "Beside Superman even if they were Kryptonian I highly dought your people would have monkey tails", Batman insinuated boldly as if it were an everyday thing like saying the word condom.

"Wait, what did you mean by "monkey tails" Batman", the Flash asked as if it was some sort of phrase or derogatory term for a human.

"Easy, as we're moving them to the infirmary I'd noted that something off on their backside as though something is moving around, so I've taken the liberty of doing a primary examination along with DNA testing while giving them fluids, this, of course, is phase two", exclaim the cape crusader. Everyone just sat there staring at Batman with some of the funnies reactions that the Joker could die laughing. "Excuse me Batman do you mind if I could send the info so it may help with the search of these beings origin", asked Stewert. With a nod of conferation from the dark knight John Stewert sent new info."Jordan did you received the info", said Green Lantern to his senior officer. "Yeah message received Stewert, I'll see if this new development will help the Guardians pinpoint their home planet", Hal said.

 *** Watchtower's Infirmary ***

"Father your awake", Gohan said with a smile as his father looks to him with his own signature smile. "Yeah heh, though I still feel sore", Goku said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, then here I still have the bag of senzu bean's that Trunks gave back", stated Gohan as he reached into his Gi and pulling a leather bag. Loosening the string attach to the bag and dumping the contents onto his father's bed. Ten green beans came out of the bag onto the white sheet. Before Goku could grab one they heard the door open. "Ah, you're awake, pardon me I do believe introduction are in order. My name is J'onn J'onzz better known as Martian Manhunter pleased to meet you", said the newly named J'onn J'onzz.

After having given both their names and vitals checked, Gohan had decided to ask the question that father and son waited to be answered. "Where are we Mister J'onzz?". Manhunter smiled as he kneeled down to Gohan and repiled in a voice that no harm will come to them. "Please Gohan call me J'onn it's what friends call me and to answer your question we are in the Watchtower's infirmary which reminds me", J'onn said as he stood up and bowed. "Welcome to the Watchtower, home and headquarter of earth's greatest team of heroes, the Justice League".

 _ **A/N; Well ladies and gentlemen theres chapter two. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had written it and as always feedback would be helpful to this new writer.**_


End file.
